Light Me Up
by julia-neHH
Summary: Requested One shot by HheightsDaily. Summary: ****Deranged dreams, broken thoughts, disoriented motivation, wondering love and a lost soul.*** Read


_**Light Me Up**_

The fresh breeze blew towards my direction. My feet hung in the air and I knew that if I looked down, the temptation and adrenaline would ask me to swiftly jump down this building. I sighed and slouched, looking up at the sky. I closed my eyes and listened carefully to the bird standing a few feet away from me chirp. I became lost in the soft and smooth sounds coming from this bird. A smile somehow managed to appear. But it left as soon as it came. Shadows were slowly casting, I opened one eye and followed a hawk flying in circles up high in the sky. I flinched when the sun rays were too intense for my vision. I turned to look at the bird and then at the hawk. I chuckled and ushered the bird to move.

"Better fly away or the bad guy will get you."

Like always, the bird didn't listen to me and continued chirping. I heaved a sigh and proceeded to listen the bird sing its melody. After a while I grew tired, and flung my feet up in the air. I slowly got up, not forgetting my beer. I took a long chug and hissed at the refreshing taste. I cleared my throat and looked at the sky up again. The hawk was still moving circularly, watching its prey. A bitter smile appeared and as in cue the devil called. Reluctantly, I took my phone out and looked at the screen.

What the hell am I supposed to feel?

The screen flashed before me and I grew aware of the grip I had it in. After a few rings, she gave up and left me a sweet voicemail. I didn't bother to hear it and before I was conscious of my actions, the phone was already in mid-air. Falling god knows where. I groaned and profanities escaped my mouth as I watched the phone completely fade into distance. The hawk grabbed my attention, it was flying towards the device and I chuckled mockingly. I took another chug; I wiped the content that was slowly dripping down my chin.

I looked towards my surroundings and there was no one except the bird and I. The silence was haunting, even the wind created an eerie feeling and I never felt so alone like I do in this instant. Deranged dreams, broken thoughts, disoriented motivation, wondering love and a lost soul.

I'm alone.

Falling deep and fast fascinated me. Watching the colors of the sky, the colors of the pale gray buildings become bleary was tantalizing. I pondered on whether throwing the bottle as well, to fall as fast and vanish just like the phone. I made an attempt on throwing it, but my conscious told me otherwise. I dropped the glass bottle, and it rolled downward, towards the cemented floor until it dropped on the edge leading to the stare case. The bits of glass violently crashed against the floor and the debris was scattered everywhere. I ignored the bird finally fly away, leaving me completely alone in my own turbulence. The hawk came back, and I took the fact that it was watching me. But it soon left.

Nothing new about that, everybody leaves.

I scratched my head and slowly, willingly I looked down.

"Oh shit."

I cursed as a few broken pieces fell downward, the fall was never ending and I contemplated on it. I leaned closer to the wonderful, dark scenery below me. My hands were in my pockets, the wind was blowing harsher, powerful than before. Almost like it was urging me to jump. I laughed neurotically.

Should I jump or not?

That's the question of life, really. Should you go for it or not? Should you watch and see how things turn out or just turn around and never look back? Should you give up or keep trying? Should you still care when you've been treated like dirt so many times or not?

Should I jump or not?

I'm nothing really. I'm a ghost who shouldn't even be breathing. Not only do I not deserve it, it's not worth it when all I adored and all that was important to me were taken away. I'm all alone.

Orphaned child who inherited his parents fortune at fresh age of twenty-one. Broken kid, whose ex-girlfriend lied, used, manipulated and two-timed. How old am I again?

Right, twenty-two.

I've lost too many things. What's left of my family has turned their back on me; they detest the idea that my parents left everything to their "selfish" and "unappreciative" child. When in reality, these gold diggers only wanted the money to themselves. My fame is slowly fading, my third album turned out to be a failure. I lost my spark, my time of success is over and Jake too, he left. My past relationship have been a fluke, all they wanted was my money. And Chloe Carter, the girl I thought was the one, turned out to be just like them.

So why keep grieving?

Why keep suffering?

Just one step and it all will end. Just one jump and I'll cease from existence. Tempting. Fascinating how easily one can die. How one can disappear from this world. I closed my eyes and I waited for my feet to move. But they didn't, they stayed locked in placed. I opened my eyes and shook my head. In the end I can't do it. I sighed and moved my neck to the side; I heard my neck bone lightly crack from the tension. I was relieved from the abominable thoughts.

"Don't jump."

A soft, too sweet of a voice said. I looked at the sky and consider a figment of my imagination. The voice was too similar to my mom's. With the same sweetness. Maybe it's her warning me.

"Please don't…"

Realization slowly struck me. It wasn't my mom's voice. This time she spoke louder, authority becoming present in her voice. I realized that I'm not so much alone on top of this building. And slowly I turned around. There she was with all her glory. Her features were filled with concern and anguish. I noticed the tears marks conspicuously were on her face. Her hair was dark brown, but in the sun light highlights were distinct. Her hazel orbs are entrancing, and I found myself counting the freckles that contemplated her fair skin. She was barefoot, telling me that she lived in this building. Why have I never seen her?

I watched her take a step closer, she cautiously looked at me making sure I didn't make a move. I smirked, not exactly a smile, but it counted.

"I-I don't know- well you don't know who I am, but please don't take another step." She whispered. She took another step and I watched her feet take careful steps. I chuckled bitterly and shook my head. To tease her I moved slightly.

"Wait no-"

In an instant I was on the floor, rushing towards her. She had tripped on her feet when she tried to get to me before I "fell". I got there when she shrieked at the view of blood dripping down her hands. To stop her fall, she had placed her hands on the ground, not noticing the pieces of glass scattered. She watched in terror at the bloody mess. I took a hold of her hands and I felt how warm and small they are compared to mine. She had totally forgotten about her injury and I felt her eyes looking intently at me. I was too busy being concerned for her well-being.

"Are you okay?"

"I should be the one asking you that."

She giggled and I mesmerized her sweet laughter. I took the last piece out and she flinched at the scorching pain. "Ow." She mumbled. She looked at her hands continuously bleed. I wiped my hands on my white shirt. When she noticed how much blood she was losing, she wrapped her scar around her hands. I clutched them tightly and stood up, making her stand up as well.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"I'm okay." She muttered. I shook my head and began walking away from the hawk, the bird and the tempting fall. It's not so alluring anymore.

* * *

"Are your hands okay?"

She looked at me for a second before turning her gaze to her bandaged hands. "They feel like new." She said full heartfully. I nodded and she nudged my arm. "So what's cooking Eddie Duran?"

I chuckled and shook my head again. "Aw at least smile. It would suit you." I sighed and came to a complete halt. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to me. She was taken aback and confusion took over her flawless features. "I'm sorry." I choked. It's my fault she got hurt. "Huh? Why?"

"It's totally my fault that you're hands are bandaged."

"This is nothing, Duran. I've broken bones and pulled a muscle or two. So don't you blame yourself for this? It was my fault for being clumsy and careless. If there's someone we should be concerned is about you… were you really going to jump?"

"No. I was just messing with you."

She looked insulted for a moment and shook her head. "That-that is a sick joke. Do you see me laughing? Nope. So yeah it's partially your fault that I can't use my hands for two weeks. Because you and your 'messing around'."

"Sorry." I said. She smiled and shrugged. "Oh well things happened. And now you're going to make it up for me."

"What?"

"You're going to spend the entire day with me."

I looked at her as if she grew a third head. But I didn't utter a word of protest. In fact, I was actually looking forward to spend my day with this gorgeous girl. She was looking at me with her eyebrow raised and her incarcerated hands on her stagnant hands on her hips. "Okay I will. Under one circumstance." She smiled in victory and I found myself reciprocating. Is it strange that I keep wanting her each passing second? Is it wrong that I keep falling for that smile and long for it to come back as soon as it fades?

Is it wrong to actually feel attracted to this stranger I just met today in the morning?

"And that is?"

"Tell me your name."

* * *

"Loren…" Her name tastes sweet, just like her. I watched her walk in front of me and she giggled. I became aware of my smile widening. Since when did I smile? "Where the hell are we?" She shook her head and stopped in her track. In an instant, she had slipped her arms around mine and clutched it lightly. She urged me to continue walking. I felt her sweet aroma resonate. "Shh it's a secret." She whispered. I smirked and we continued up towards the hill, we hiked for a few more minutes and once we were there, she pulled away and wished she was back to holding me again.

"This-"She extended her arms and looked up the clear blue sky. The horizon was indescribable and it didn't even compare a bit to the scenery illustrated up in the building top. It was greater, better, beautiful. She twirled and danced with the wind. I watched her dress spin around with her. I was spellbinded by the scene she was giving. She stopped suddenly looked at me. The sun was only a decoration to the beauty, she was the star of the show, and she was the light that was suddenly igniting within me. And I found myself believing that maybe I'm not completely hopeless. She licked her lips and a smile formed on her face. Her eyes incandesced and she looked at me gently. I took a step closer and found it all mesmerizing. "This…" She began again. "Is my sanctuary." She turned to the scenery and watched the horizon stretch. I stood next to her, my eyes never leaving her figure. She continued looking at the scenery, and my eyes laid on her.

"I always come here to get away from everything. From problems, to just… think." She sighed. "Whenever I come here I feel so small, and I like the feeling. I like being in a big place and feel so miniscule because I know that there's someone out there who has it worse than me and that person is still fighting. And I always tell myself, 'if that person is not giving up then why should I?' I look at this place and I feel inspired to keep trying, to get back up after every mistake and learn from them." She smiled and turned to the sky. Her words sunk deep in me, and I'm slowly recognizing how selfish I was to push everyone away. To stop trying and just give up when things got to tough. And then came this girl, whom I just met a few hours ago, and now she's slapping me in the face with reality… there's always a way.

"I'm Loren Tate… A girl who is aspiring to be a successful lawyer, I went to Brown University with a full scholarship for eight years to become a family lawyer. My father left my mother and me in ruins when I was four years old. We struggled for six years to meet ends meet. But we soon found our way and our life became better. I haven't seen my mother for six months now, I don't how to confront her and tell her how I've crashed over my best friends penthouse because I can't afford to buy my own food. I'm Loren Tate, a girl who knows what she wants but doesn't know where to start from…" A beat of silence followed. "I know who _the _Eddie Duran is. But who are you Eddie Duran?"

I smiled and shook my head. Her words, her life, I was wrong all this time. "I'm Eddie Duran, someone who has had the true meaning of life all wrong."

She smiled and nodded her head. And all I needed was to meet her.

* * *

She lights me up.

I never smiled, never enjoyed myself this much since my parents death. I've never felt so alive, as vivid as I do in this moment. I was the broken down Ferris wheel who no one wanted to ride on; I was the scarecrow in the middle of an empty field. I was the crashed down the bottle, scattered everywhere and there seemed to be no way out. Everything was dark, an abyss of total obscurity. I was a simple, hopeless guy who thought the world was against him. But no, all it took was her sweet, melodious laughter, her lingering smile. Her gentle touches to bring me back up.

And the beast met his beauty.

I watched in adoration as she sighed in frustration. A low chuckle escaped my lips as she was trying to do the impossible. "This is not funny Eddie. Okay. Okay. Let's do this again." She grabbed my hands and placed it on her waist. Her arms gently wrapped around my neck and I held my breath as I watched her face inch closer to mine. She smiled and whispered. "At the beat of the music, move two steps to the left and then two steps to the right. Okay?" I nodded and tried to dance this new style. "I would've never guessed you were Hispanic."

"I'm half actually. Before my grandmother left us, she thought me some basic Hispanic dancing. She was Colombian but she loved Bachata so she passed it on to me. Enough chit-chat! Now move your stiff feet." I cringed. "Right. Dancing." I stated. "Wait. I forgot which way we had to go." She pulled away and flung her arms in defeat. "I give up. It's hopeless." She turned around and without thinking, I grabbed her wrist careful not to hurt her injured hands. I pulled her back to me and her eyes widened in surprise. I gently caressed her crimson red cheek, the color only deepened when I traced her bottom lip with my thumb. "Eddie, what are you doing?" She whispered. I pressed my eyebrows together, and a knot of confusion engulfed me.

Should I go for it or not?

Her lips parted and continued tracing them. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around my neck, and I envisaged how wonderfully enticing her lips are. I looked back at her eyes; she was staring at my mouth, anticipating my next move. I smiled and her eyes met mine again. They illuminated in my dark room. They shone bright and I saw my reflection in her eyes, crystal clear. The dynamite is finally burning the match. The scarecrow finally found someone who's not afraid of him. My complete desperation, my anguish, my misery is slowly dispersing. The disoriented soul finally found its way back.

I met her. It took her a day to bring me back up. It took her a day to make me fall for her. And here we are standing in the middle of the room. I stand here, holding her imagining where I would be if she didn't came and saved me from the fall.

"Nothing." I whispered. I gently let her go and her smile wavered. She untangled her arms off me and nodded disappointedly. I sighed and she laughed nervously. "I guess the day is over…" She looked out to the setting sun. "It was fun hanging out with you Eddie." There was edginess in her voice, almost like she was restraining herself from something. "Thanks for putting up with me… Um- so I guess bye." She was walking towards the door. "See you around Eddie." It took me a moment to react, this time I was conscious. I knew where I was falling into; I know where I was headed and which direction I was throwing myself into. And hey, it doesn't hurt to try. Should I try or let her go? Let her go didn't even cross my mind.

I stood in front of her and cupped her cheeks. She held her breath and watched me intently. Her cheeks still had that rosy tint that bode well with her. I felt her heart beat quickly resonate against my chest. Her bandaged hands lay gently on her sides. And carefully I began to lean in. I gave her time to pull away; I gave her time to slap me because of my intruding action. I expected her to push me back and get away from here. But she did none of the above and stood in place. Watching me lean in carefully. In those four seconds I forgot to breathe, I became hypnotized by her sweet lips. They gently brushed against each other, hovering and letting the moment lingered. Then she did the unexpected, her arms were wrapped around my neck pulling me to her again. This time our lips connected and hers moved feverishly against mine. I wrapped my arms around her back and extracted her even closer to me. Our lips moved violently and I felt fireworks powerfully burst within me. One by one they illuminated and ignited something within me. We pulled away and I panted for air. "We still have four hours till midnight." I whispered before penetrating her lips again. She didn't give a word of protest but exerted passion and blunt coercion into this kiss.

You light me up every time you smile.

* * *

_I was a Ferris wheel, in an empty field where nobody goes  
Had all the curtains drawn, sitting all alone, feeling like a ghost  
I was a broke down heart brake bad in need of  
A little of loves electricity  
A busted carnival ride in the middle of the night  
Then you flipped the switch, you turned on the show_

* * *

**I noticed how unrealistically this is. But oh well nothing is impossible. This was a song-fic requested by HHeightsDaily I love this girl okay! And I love this song, sung by Hunter Hayes "Light Me Up". It's beautiful. Just listened to it. And please review telling me how wonderfully unrealistic this is and would only happen in fanfics not real like ;). **

**Stay True (oh god crappy),**

**Leddiexx (I don't own the song! Hunter Hayes does!)**


End file.
